The Real World Evolution Style
by Roguey1
Summary: The title says ALL! Hope you like it!!!


Authors Note: I dont own the X-Men people or the  
  
Real World so don't sue me.  
  
~Seven strangers (well, at least strange) picked to live in a house!  
  
Find out what happens when people stop being polite and start  
  
getting REAL! The real world, Las' Vegas.~  
  
*A woman that was blue carrying a huge suit case was walking  
  
down the road looking for a person. Finally spotting him she  
  
walks over.*  
  
Mystique: Hey! Your Scott right?  
  
Scott: Why, yes! Can you please move your standing in my sun  
  
light, I'm getting a tan girlfriend.   
  
Mystique: Uhh....yea, OKAY! *sits next to him waiting for a bus*  
  
Scott: So, you must be Mystique, what a lovely name.   
  
Mystique: Ya......   
  
Scott: What's that look for girlfriend?!?  
  
Mystique: Ummm....are you uhh....  
  
Scott: Gay?  
  
Mystique: Yea!  
  
Scott: Homo-sexual.  
  
*The bus pulls up.*  
  
Mystique: right....I'll make a note of that.  
  
*The two get on meanwhile somewhere in Lousianna 2 teens  
  
wait.*  
  
Rogue: What are yah lookin' at swamp rat?? *gives disqusted look*  
  
Remy: O-nuttin' chere....  
  
Rogue: Whaever, where's that dumb bus?? STAP!!!!  
  
Remy: What de' Remy do??  
  
Rogue: Ah see where ya lookin'!!! *crosses arms.*  
  
*Bus pulls up.*  
  
Remy: Let Remy get dat' fer you. *picks up her bags.*  
  
Rogue: Suit ya' self. *they get on*  
  
-At the Real World house in Las' Vegas a young girl with red  
  
hair walks in.-  
  
Jean: WoW! This place rocks!!!  
  
*Door opens to reveal 2 people one with brown hair and another  
  
with silver.*  
  
Kitty: Like this, is totally rad!!! I like, love it!!!!  
  
Jean: I know! *starts 2 brush hair* I'm Jean! Jean Grey!!  
  
Kitty: I'm like, Kitty Pryde!!!! *shakes her hand*  
  
Jean: Watch the hair!!!   
  
Kitty: Uhh...like sorry!  
  
Jean: You are??   
  
Pietro: Pietro...... *sighs*   
  
Jean: What's wrong with you??  
  
Pietro: That I have to be stuck here with this bimbo, *looks at  
  
Kitty Like Totally!!!! *rolls eyes*  
  
Kitty: Like, that's not how I talk!  
  
*Door opens, a blue woman with a dude in tight leather jeans and  
  
a fluffy purple shirt walk in.*  
  
Scott: Please say there's a place to tan around here!  
  
Jean: Your almost as preppy and perfect as ME!!!  
  
Scott: Dude, we got alot in common!!! *the two grab hands and  
  
jump around squeling.*  
  
Pietro: God help me..... I'm lookin' for my room. *walks down a   
  
hall.*  
  
Kitty: Like wait!! We gotta like, wait for the last 2.  
  
Pietro: Since when did you start telling me what to do valley-  
  
girl?  
  
Kitty: EW! Major like, P-M-S!  
  
*He sits in a chair and waits for the last two while the others   
  
jabber stupid crap. The door opens.*  
  
Rogue: STAP! IT!!! Before ah shove mah lugage up your @--!!!  
  
Remy: Remy can't resist de' chere....  
  
Rogue: Raght..... *rolls eyes and looks at everyone who was   
  
watching the two argue. She blushes.*  
  
Kitty: I'm like soo...KITTY! *smiles*  
  
Rogue: O-noo..... *looks at Kitty to Jean a prep to Scott a gay  
  
preppy dude.*  
  
*Eveyone introduces their selves and pick rooms. In Mystique's  
  
and Scott's room.*  
  
Mystique: Why did i get stuck with a gay guy?!?!? *screams in  
  
pillow.*  
  
Scott: Gurl!! Me and you liked this room! Remember?  
  
Mystique: Help......  
  
Scott: Let me do your hair!!! It's like that one hot chicks red hair  
  
but she wouldn't let me touch it.  
  
Mystique: And why not?  
  
Scott: I'm not worthy enough.... *gets brush and bretts outta bag,  
  
and smiles at her.*  
  
Mystique: NO!!!!!!!!! *runs outta the room and passes Remy and  
  
Pietro's room.*   
  
Remy: What is rong with de' feminie??  
  
Pietro: She's stuck with Scott.....  
  
Remy: Ooo-Remy see....  
  
Pietro: What's up with the 3rd person??  
  
Remy: Remy just talk like dis'.  
  
Pietro: What ever man....*starts to unpack and puts in a dresser.*  
  
*mean while*  
  
Rogue: Why mah?!?  
  
Jean: Keep your icky goth clothes on your side of the room!  
  
Rogue: Ah should punch ya' lights out!!!  
  
Kitty: Like guys! We came here to have fun!!  
  
Rogue: Wha do ah have ta' stay in the same room as ya'll?!?  
  
Kitty: Like it was the last room left!  
  
*The 3 hear a scream of excitement and they see Pietro zoom  
  
past their door.*  
  
Jean: OMG! He almost hit my perfect self!!   
  
Rogue: What is he up ta?  
  
*They walk out to see him on the table holding a spoon singing  
  
Def Leppard.*  
  
Hey!   
  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up   
  
I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet yea   
  
Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love   
  
Pour some sugar on me C'mon fire me up   
  
Pour your sugar on me Oh, I can't get enough   
  
Pour some sugar on me Oh, in the name of love   
  
Pour some sugar on me Get it, come get it   
  
Pour your sugar on me Ooh   
  
Pour some sugar on me Yeah! Sugar me!  
  
*Soon everyone in the house came in the kitchen cracking up.*  
  
Remy: Remy just saw him eat 2 pixie stix and BAMN! He's gone  
  
mad!!!  
  
Rogue: Calm down Speedie!!  
  
Pietro: Speediethatsthebestnameever!!! *starts to do the running   
  
man.*  
  
Kitty: Like hide all the sugar and caffiene away from him.  
  
Mystique: Why?!? This is funny as crap!  
  
*He jumps down off the table and runs around the room super  
  
fast till he was hanging from the ceiling fan still singing the  
  
same song.*  
  
Pietro: letsgotoadanceclub!! Whatdoyousay!?!  
  
Jean: Let's go!  
  
Pietro: Noonewastalkingtoyouprissy!  
  
Jean: Well...how...RUDE!! *stomps foot and starts to cry*  
  
Scott: Aww....gurl don't cry! *hugs her*  
  
Pietro: SAVETHEDRAMAFORYOURMAMA!  
  
Rogue: Ya' crack mah up!!!   
  
Jean: I just want to fit in with all you poor smelly scoundrels!  
  
I knew my perfect self wouldn't fit in!!! *crys more*  
  
Mystique: You could've just left it with poor! Cause your damn  
  
right i can't pay none of my bills.  
  
Pietro: Asiwassaying.....meandroguewillgodanceing! *smiles and  
  
lets go of ceiling fan.*  
  
Remy: No way! De' Remy is goin' too!  
  
Mystique: I wanna get outta here so I'm tagging along....  
  
*the 4 walk out of the house to the closes dance club. Meanwhile,  
  
the phone rings and Kitty picks it up.*  
  
Kitty: Like hello!......O-hey Logan!.......like nothing here you?.....totally  
  
cool!!......aww...i like miss you too....love ya too BYE! *hangs up*  
  
Scott: Hey gurl....you got a boyfriend?  
  
Kitty: Yup...like his name is Logan! *pulls out a picture and shows  
  
them.*  
  
Jean: He looks like he's 132!!!!!! My boyfriend Dunkie is way   
  
cuter, but not as cute as me! *smiles*  
  
Kitty: Like "Dunkie" *laughs* OMG! That's like the gayest name!  
  
-dance club-  
  
Rogue: CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!!!!!  
  
*Pietro and Remy finish their drinks.*  
  
Pietro: Iwon!!!  
  
Remy: No way!   
  
Pietro: WAY!  
  
*Rogue pulls out pixie stix from her pocket.*  
  
Rogue: here get more hyper! It's so funny! *hands him pixie's*  
  
Pietro: YUM! *grabs them and after that he was going crazy!*  
  
Mystique: You think he's ugly? *points at bartender*  
  
Rogue: Well, not mah type but maybe yours.  
  
Mystique: Yea..... *walks over to him*  
  
-4am RealWorld house-  
  
*The 3 walk in quietly. No Mystique*  
  
Remy: Where do yo tink she's gone to?  
  
*Rogue starts to laugh.*  
  
Pietro: What I miss?!?  
  
Rogue: Bartender!!! *she opens Mystiques b-room door seeing   
  
Scott freaking out. Sitting in the corner.*  
  
Remy: Pst....come here!  
  
*Scott walks out*  
  
Scott: IM BLIND I TELL YA GURL FRIEND!!!!  
  
Rogue: Is the bar tender in there with her?  
  
Scott: YES!!   
  
*The 3 start to laugh*  
  
Scott: I need some air! *puts pink robe on* C-ya later! *walks  
  
out the door. The 3 start to laugh*  
  
Pietro: You see that pink stuff!!!! He aint no homo! He's pure  
  
gay!!!  
  
Remy: Ya.... *laughs*  
  
*they creep to their own beds and fall asleep the next morning  
  
Mystique was walking around humming a melody.*  
  
Kitty: Like, should i ask?  
  
Rogue: ya' better not. Ah don't think ya' wanna know.  
  
Kitty: OH!!! OMG!! EW!!! LIKE SICK!  
  
*Mystique walks out side 10 minutes later you here a scream.  
  
The house mates run out side to see Scott beating up Mystique.*  
  
Remy: Finally! *takes out knife and walks up to her.*  
  
Rogue: Hey, what are ya'll doin'?!?   
  
Kitty: Like, Woman beaters!!!!!  
  
*By the 2 boys actions they were forced to leave the show. Now  
  
bringing 2 new characters. They wait in the living room for the  
  
new room mates.*  
  
Kitty: like i need a hug!  
  
Jean: I love you!  
  
Kitty: I like love you more....  
  
Jean: no i do.... *smiles*  
  
Rogue: Would ya' both shat your pie holes!!!  
  
Jean: Well sorry goth girl! Don't get jealous cause you can't get  
  
a guy. *sticks out tounge.*  
  
Rogue: Want a bet!!!  
  
Jean: Guys are scared of you...i mean you look like a clown!  
  
*Rogue stands up and gets ready to punch her. With Pietro's  
  
demon speed he knocked her out. Thank the lord!! The door   
  
opens and 2 guys walk in.*  
  
Logan: Half pint!!!! *hugs her*  
  
Kitty: O-my-gosh, like what are you doing here?  
  
Logan: I'm on the show!  
  
Kitty: This is a major surprise.  
  
Pietro: So who's baldy!?!  
  
Charles: I'm charles..   
  
Mystique: Aren't you a lil' old for this show?  
  
Logan: What's with the brusies?  
  
Kitty: LIke the 2 other guys beat her up or like whatever.  
  
Rogue: Anyways! Let's go do sumthin'!!!  
  
Mystique: Like what!?!  
  
*Rogue goes in the fridge and picks up 2 eggs and walks over to  
  
Pietro.*  
  
Pietro: What?!?  
  
*She bashes them over his head.*  
  
Pietro: You didnt just do that!  
  
Rogue: And if ah did??  
  
*Everyone glares at eachother and runs for the fridge and just  
  
takes whstever they could get their hands on.*  
  
Jean: I'm outta here, you guys can all get icky like! *mash potato's  
  
hit the back of her head.* MY HAIR!! *looks at who threw  
  
it and saw Mystique grinning ear to ear.*  
  
Jean: you lil' blue witch!!!   
  
Mystique: It's a smurf to you hun...*throws gravy at her new   
  
dress and starts cracking up i untill she was hit with apple sauce  
  
and pudding. Rouge hits someone laughing and then turns   
  
around to be face to face with Pietro who looked like he was   
  
ganna kiss her.*  
  
Rogue: Oh-My-Gawd!!! BACK UP!!! *pushes him*  
  
Pietro: your so mean....  
  
*Rouge just smiles in reply*  
  
Mystique: Stay away from my daughter!  
  
*everyone freezes.*  
  
Mystique: i mean....stay away from my docter pepper. *smiles and   
  
see's every one bought it. She sighed in relief. Then after that they  
  
all got their showers. UNTILL!!!!!!*  
  
Charles: "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where,oh, where, oh,  
  
where, oh, where, oh, where, where oh, where ... is my hairbrush?"  
  
Narrator: "Having heard his cry, Rogue enters the scene. Shocked and  
  
slightly embarrassed at the sight of Charles in a towel, Rogue regains her  
  
composure and reports ..."  
  
Rogue: "I think I saw a hairbrush back there!"  
  
Charles: "Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back  
  
there, back there, oh, where, back there, oh, where, oh, where, back  
  
there, back there, back there ... is my hairbrush?"  
  
Narrator: "Having heard his joyous proclamation, Mystique enters  
  
the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Charles in a  
  
towel, Mystque regains her composure and comments ..."  
  
Mystique: "Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!"  
  
Narrator: Charles is taken aback. The thought had never occured to him.  
  
No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become  
  
of his hairbrush? Charles wonders ..."  
  
Charles: "No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no  
  
hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where back there, no hair  
  
.. for my hairbrush."  
  
Narrator: "Having heard his wonderings, Pietro enters the scene.  
  
Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Charles in a towel, Pietro  
  
regains his composure and confesses ..."  
  
Pietro: "Charles, that old hairbrush of yours ... Well, you never use it, you  
  
don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry ... I didn't know. But I gave  
  
it to Logan - 'cause he's got hair everywhere!"  
  
Narrator: "Feeling a deep sense of loss, Charles stumbles back and laments  
  
.."  
  
Charles: "Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not  
  
fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not  
  
*After the whole bathroom thingy they went to bed but woke  
  
up at 3am seeing Kitty trying to beat up Mystique*  
  
Kitty: Like stay away!!! You need like a leash or something!!!  
  
Mystique: He was just sleeping with me, nothing else.  
  
Rogue: What is goin' on here? *yawns*  
  
Pietro: Nice morning breathe. *Rogue stops yawning and blushes  
  
10 shades of red.*  
  
Jean: The queen here was trying to sleep!!! *starts to cry*  
  
Rogue: you cry about everythang!?!?  
  
Jean: I was haveing...*sniffle* a nice dream! *crys louder,   
  
Kitty conforts her.*  
  
Rogue: Ah'll give ya' somethin' to cry about!!!! *holds up a fist  
  
while Pietro just stood next to her laughing.*  
  
Jean: I can't live with you pigs any longer!!! I'm leaveing first  
  
thing tomorrow.  
  
Pietro: Ding Dong the witch is dead!!!!  
  
Jean: see what I mean!!! I'm packing..... *goes to the room she  
  
shared with Kitty and Rogue.*  
  
Rogue: finally she's leaving..... *smiles*  
  
*When Jean left the real worlders expected a girl but instead  
  
Lance came...well he could pass for a girl.*  
  
Kitty: Umm......like, Lance...Ha....Ha...... *looks at Logan to Lance.*  
  
Rogue: What's wrong with you?  
  
Kitty: Like, um...nothing. I totally need a walk....Chow! *she fases  
  
threw the door.*  
  
Lance: Wonder why she was nervous to see me, her boyfriend.  
  
Logan: what? Half-pints mine bub....  
  
Lance: Nu-Huh, me and her have been together for a year now.  
  
Logan: I've been with her for quit a while.  
  
Rogue: Well looks like pussy cat got a problem.   
  
*Charles bust threw the door holding up a hair-brush*  
  
Charles: I got a new hair-prush!!! But this one polishes my bald  
  
head!  
  
Mystique: That's real...."nice". I'm going out, I have a date tonight.  
  
Come-on Logan! Before Kitty gets back.  
  
*The two leave*  
  
Rogue: Okay.....Ah'm confused.  
  
Charles: I'm not even ganna ask, I got a hot date tonight with the  
  
collest girl. Her hair rocks, it's shaped as a triangle. Got to roll.  
  
Haha....get it, roll! *no one laughs. He strolls out in his wheelchair*  
  
Rogue: Soo...Lance what do ya' wanna do? Does a movie sound  
  
cool?  
  
Lance: sure....take my mind off of Kitty-Cat....  
  
*Rogue pops popcorn and sit's down the movie starts. It was  
  
'blues clues'. They sit there and sing along*  
  
Lance: Where's Pietro?  
  
Rogue: Ah dunno, he said he had ta' get stuff at the store. *eats  
  
a popcorn thingy.*  
  
Lance: Ohh....what ever!   
  
-Mystique and Logan-  
  
Logan: I can't believe she's cheating on me.  
  
Mystique: Your kinda cheating on her, you know?  
  
Logan: *smiles* Yeah i am.....  
  
Mystique: Dump her and come with me!  
  
Logan: Sounds like a plan. *they pass a flower shop and see   
  
Pietro.*  
  
Mystique: What are you doing?  
  
Pietro: Takeing a sh!t *pauses and looks at thier reaction*WHAT   
  
does it look like i'm doing!?!  
  
Logan: Who's the flowers for?  
  
Pietro: For you! *smiles* yea right! There for Rogue, gotta go.  
  
Still need to shop. L8er!! *runs off*  
  
Mystique: He's gettin' a lil' too close for my likeings!!!  
  
Logan: Why should you care?  
  
Mystique: Because she's my dau.....Bestes Friend!!!!!  
  
*They walk into a classy restaurant.*  
  
-Real World Pad-  
  
Lance: I'm ganna take a walk.....  
  
Rogue: All-raght, Ah'll just be chillin' here.....  
  
Lance: bye... *leaves*  
  
*Rogue sits there*  
  
Rogue: It's too quiet.....*grins and blast the radio. Eve 6 was on.  
  
Rogue wore her underwear and a white shirt with a broom in  
  
her hand. She put black sun glasses on and slid arcoss the floor  
  
jammin'.*  
  
When all is said and done and dead  
  
does he love you the way that i do  
  
breatheing in lightning  
  
tonights fighting  
  
i feel the hurt...so physical!   
  
-Kitty's walk-  
  
Kitty: Like, what are you following me for?  
  
Lance: Can't we talk???  
  
Kitty: Talk...like okay!  
  
*They sit there then they just started to make out*  
  
-Pietro walks threw the door, jaw drops at the sight of Rogue.-  
  
Rogue: AHH!!! What are ya' doin' here?!? *blushes in embarassment*  
  
*Pietro starts to laugh*  
  
Rogue: Stap!!! *goes to her room and changes to her normal  
  
black and green outfit.*  
  
*Pietro locks her in there. She starts to hit the door*  
  
Rogue: HEY!! Let MAH OUT!!!!  
  
Pietro: In a minute!!!!! *starts to cook*  
  
-Mystique and Logan-  
  
Mystique: So.....  
  
Logan: So....um....what's up?  
  
*Mystique rolls her eyes.*  
  
Logan: I'm not a romantic guy i hope you know!  
  
Mystique: Yea.....what ever, how old are you anyways?  
  
Logan: About.....48, you?  
  
Mystique: 48!!!!!  
  
Logan: Yea.....  
  
Mystique: I'm 23, your old enough to be my grand father!!!  
  
Logan: So?  
  
Mystique: I'm outta here, you sick perv! Get a girl around your  
  
own age!!! *leaves*  
  
-Real World House-  
  
*Pietro set the food on the table and had flowers sitting on the   
  
table just for his special goth girl. He unlocked her door.*  
  
Rogue: Ah'm ganna kill ya'!!! *socks him*  
  
Pietro: your welcome!!!!!!! oww.....  
  
Rogue: for wha.....oOoOo....so thats why you locked mah in.  
  
Pietro: Yea....now i got a nice bruise....  
  
Rogue: aww...this is so nice! *hugs him* What ya' make?  
  
Pietro: Some sothern stuff, thought you missed it. And i got  
  
a movie, miss conjeaneality. *smiles proudly*  
  
Rogue: aww...that's so sweet. And flowers!  
  
*They eat and joke around. They watch the movie and Pietro  
  
ate pixie stix, which means all hell breaks loose.*  
  
Pietro: You want to hug me...you want kiss me....you want to  
  
love me.... *dances around Rogue*  
  
Rogue: HAHA! Maybe we should'nt of let you watch that movie.  
  
and the pixie stix......  
  
*Pietro grabs her and gets ready to kiss her till the door flys  
  
open.*  
  
Pietro: great timeing....  
  
Mystique: Get your grubby hands off of her!!!  
  
Pietro: What ever your hine @--.  
  
Rogue: Where's Logan?  
  
Mystique: Left him! He's 48!!!! Way too old!!!  
  
Rogue: ya' just noticed??  
  
Mystique: we need to talk Rogue.....  
  
Rogue: About what?  
  
Mystique: Pietro leave!!!!  
  
Pietro: Who put you in charge, geezz...the magic word is please.  
  
*leaves*  
  
Mystique: You don't know your parents right?  
  
Rogue: No.....why?  
  
*Mystique takes a breathe*  
  
Mystique: I'm your foster mother!! *runs out the room*  
  
*Rogue sits dazed.*  
  
Rogue: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Charles walks in*  
  
Charles: What's wrong with you?  
  
Rogue: Mystique is my foster mother!!!  
  
Charles: Yup...  
  
Rogue: you knew!?!  
  
Charles: Well yea, me and her were friends before.  
  
Rogue: Why's she here?!?  
  
Charles: She's watching out for you that's why.  
  
Rogue: Ah don't need her!!! *storms outta the room.*  
  
Charles: well then...*picks up hair-brush and hugs it calling it  
  
pet names. Kitty and Lance walked in.*  
  
Kitty: Like come on!!!! *takes Lances hand and they walk to her  
  
room.*  
  
Rogue screams: O-HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Charles chuckles.*  
  
Mystique: was she mad?  
  
Charles: nope, well a lil' but she'll get over it.  
  
Mystique: Thanks, want a spit shine?  
  
Charles: SURE!  
  
*Mystque starts to polish his head.*  
  
.::By the end of the Real World::.  
  
Mystique Pregnant and livieing with Charles in a huge mansion.  
  
Just started to talk to Rogue. Her kid was a boy named Kurt.  
  
Logan after Mystique left him at the restaurant he went to   
  
a bar, got drunk and finally died.  
  
Lance Marries Kitty, has 2 kids named Pup and Ham. They   
  
divorced 3 years later after the kids were born. Lives on the  
  
street eatting outta garbage cans.  
  
Kitty Single mom living with 2 kids in a nice house. Divorced  
  
Lance, now a president of a company called "like wow".  
  
Charles Lives with Mystique just started a relationship noticeing  
  
they had lots in common. Helps raise Kurt. And makes a huge  
  
schooling for gifted youngsters, mutants.  
  
Pietro: In the Olympics for track. Has 3 gold metals. He quit and  
  
started to rap with his speed voice. Rogue helped write lyrics  
  
and are currently together.  
  
Rogue: Now knows how to control her powers. When the  
  
Real World just ended her and Pietro broke up then found a   
  
bathroom and got back together. They are together this very  
  
day.  
  
Scott: Married Jean then divorced now with a guy named Bobby,   
  
who was also a mutant.   
  
Remy: Being a thief he was, he was finally caught and in jail  
  
serving 7 years behind bars.  
  
The End 


End file.
